


In Shock

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating Harry, F/M, Implied divorce, M/M, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: After twenty-five years Ginny has to get used to seeing her husband with another person. Another man





	In Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely, and I mean loosely, based on the Sylvia/Daniel storyline of The Jane Austen Book Club, dialogue directly taken from the film.  
> You said no Ginny bashing and for me that translated into, Ginny’s POV. I don’t quite know what came over me with this and I whole heartedly blame uni for forcing me to write in such small snapshots and I’m sort of stuck in that mode. To me this reads like one of my papers and there a few significant things in this, there’s a reason for pretty much everything from the breaks between to the words chosen. I can’t be objective about this and I hope that it’s enjoyable for you to read even if there isn’t a huge amount of Harry/Scorpius.  
> And I apologise for the AN being almost as long as the fic.  
> Beta’d by the lovely freakingcrups
> 
> Written for HPSMfest prompt: #12 Ginny is shocked when after 25 yrs of marriage, Harry comes to her asking for a divorce. She's even more shocked when she realizes he's leaving her for a barely legal young man.
> 
> Written in the form of 5x 200 word snapshots.

…  
I stare at my husband in shock.

Our children are adults, he said, we should quit while we’re ahead.

Fumbling, I reach for the tissues, yanking them and ripping a few as I pull. I put the soft paper, gone harsh, to my face and sob into the wad. Harry’s hand rests on my shoulder for a brief moment but he removes it after I flinch.

As soon as he told me, I felt my face crumple and the words he had forced out quickly were circling around my head as I sob. I’m seeing someone from work. I really think it’s for the best for all of us.

I turn away from my cheating husband. I can’t look at him.

I don’t want him near me, I don’t want him touching me. I don’t want anything to do with him and his piece on the side.

Wiping the tissues across my face I unseeingly stare at the table before me. What did I do to deserve this? Twenty-five years of marriage thrown away for a piece of ass.

Harry shuffles behind me, I can picture his face. I shake my head furiously trying to get rid of the betrayal.

…

 

I stare at my husband in shock.

It’s been weeks since I’ve seen him.

My mouth opens and closes uselessly. I know I look a mess, I can tell he sees it too in the pained way he looks me over. I try to smooth my hair away from my face and he stammers that we don’t usually shop here but I’m busy trying to see behind him, see who’s better than me.

All I can see is his car. We’re in a muggle neighbourhood, I didn’t expect him to come here. I thought I was safe here, I thought I’d be able to get some peace.

A young blond man, more of a boy, is coming towards us. He looks regal and beautiful, but he looks like he doesn’t belong in this world. I frown and see Harry turn to the boy and his face lights up.

The name he whispers makes me start. I’ve heard of this boy, my youngest son went to school with him. I feel sick.

Scorpius.

His grey eyes looked from Harry to me, his mouth forming a pretty ‘o’. Harry has left me for a, barely legal, man. I feel my world crumble.  
…

 

I stare at my husband in shock.

He shouldn’t be here.

“Lily acts like she hates me. The boys won’t talk to me.” Harry looks lost. He doesn’t deserve to feel that way.

I am lost. I am alone, yes Lily is staying with me, so I’m not by myself in this empty house but she has her own life and I, I have nothing.

“They are ashamed of their father.”

I can see Harry’s disappointment that it hadn’t gone a different way, that our children weren’t seeing it from his side. Weren’t giving him a fair chance but it’s hard for them and they see it is hard for me.

What do you say? What can you say if you’re Lily, and your father has left your mother for a man you crushed on at school? What if you’re Al, and your father left your mother for someone your age? Or James, who is older than Harry’s other- I shake my head. I can’t bear to think about it- him- them.

It isn’t my fault our children want nothing to do with him. He was the one that cheated, the one that left.

This is Harry’s mistake. Harry’s regret.

…

 

I stare at my husband in shock.

I never thought he’d have the audacity to come here, and bring his- Scorpius. I grimace as I glance at the decorations, the way my family turns away.

Harry’s face drops and the corners of his eyes are crinkled with pain. He drops my brother’s present on the table among the others and whispers something, probably happy birthday mate, into Ron’s ear steadfastly ignoring the sneer on his oldest friend’s face or the disappointment radiating from Hermione.

Turning back to outskirts of the Burrow’s wards Harry heads towards Scorpius. The blond a beacon of light for Harry, against the hatred and anger of the only family he’s known.

James is the only one not ignoring Harry; he plants himself between Harry and Scorpius.

James is shouting. I hate you. You betrayed us. I wish you were dead.

Harry won’t hurt him but when our oldest son hits his father. Harry’s wand is fast, pressing into the flesh of James’ neck near his jugular.

Harry’s words are quiet and my heart’s pounding. This is the man who defeated Voldemort. The man who people are still afraid of and James is facing his full wrath.

…

 

I stare at my husband in shock.

Harry has his arms around Scorpius, his face in the pale neck. I can’t believe they are so blatant in public, it may have been a year but nobody wants to see.

Nobody wants to see how they kiss, how Harry’s hand cups the back of Scorpius’ head, fingers sliding through the blond strands.

I don’t want to see the younger man pressing his body against my ex-husband’s. I don’t want to see their filthy, open mouths as they kiss. I don’t want to be reminded of what was taken from me, of who walked so easily away from me and into the arms of a man who was barely legal.

Sighing, I run a hand through my hair. I feel better about myself now. Lily gave me a makeover and told me to find someone else. I don’t want anyone else.

My heart clenches as Harry pulls away smiling, he’s happy I realise.

And I am not.

Forcing my eyes away as they kiss once more I turn looking for my children, not wanting them to see this.

As I walk away, I feel a sense of calm and that is enough.


End file.
